


Colour of Envy

by BeccaSQ



Series: Gelphie One-shots [2]
Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gelphie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaSQ/pseuds/BeccaSQ
Summary: Galinda is going on a date with Fiyero.Secret relationship Gelphie.Fluff.





	Colour of Envy

Elphaba sat on her bed, a book on her lap and her round glasses perched on the end of her crooked nose. Her energetic roommate was bouncing around the room in a wave of pink frills and blonde hair.

  
Elphaba bit her lower lip, “must you go?” she grumbled under her breath silently hoping that the hyperactive blonde couldn’t hear her.

  
The Frottican was going out to lunch with Fiyero and the green-girl didn’t know how to feel about it. Mostly she didn’t want the blonde to go, but she also didn’t want to get in the way.

  
The Gillikin girl turned to face her green roommate, her full pink lips curled into a small smirk, “is that jealousy I sense, Miss Elphaba?” she asked shooting the girl a playful wink.

  
The Munchkinlander chuckled nervously, “I’ve been told the colour of envy suits me” she shot back causing the blonde to let out a soft giggle.

  
Galinda smiled, “it does indeed” she responded sweetly, the other girl’s cheeks blushing a darker shade of green at the remark.

  
The blonde made her way over and sat down on Elphaba’s bed, “what’s bothering you, Elphie? It’s just lunch with Fiyero, we do that every day” the small woman asked gently.

  
Elphaba placed her book to the side and hesitantly took her roommate’s hand in her own, the green of the Munchkin’s hand standing out like a sore thumb against the blonde’s pale complexion, “it’s nothing, my sweet” she mumbled.

  
The pair kept it behind the privacy of their locked door, but the relationship between the two girls was blossoming and with every day that passed they grew closer. Nights were spent cuddled close to each other on a bed, usually Galinda’s since Elphaba’s was always piled high with books, just talking. The pair had never gone any further than a simple peck on the cheek or forehead, it was all still very new for both of them.

  
Galinda raised an eyebrow, “you know you can’t lie to me, Elphaba Thropp” she warned, throwing in her room-mate’s second name for added effect. The raven-haired girl let out a playful groan as she threw her head back. The blonde sighed, “is it because I’ll be alone with him?” she asked hesitantly.

  
Elphaba’s breath caught in her chest and she bit her lip again unable to find the words to respond. She sighed, “yes and no,” she told the other girl honestly.

  
The blonde let out a soft sigh, “is it because I’ll be alone with him?” she repeated hesitantly. The raven-haired girl’s grip on the Frottican’s hand tightened subconsciously. Galinda raised an eyebrow, “Elphie?” she whispered gently.

  
Elphaba sighed, “yes… no…” she threw her head back in annoyance, a loud thump echoing through the room as it hit the wall, “I don’t know, Galinda” she grumbled honestly.

  
The Gillikin let out a soft chuckle, “it is, isn’t it?” she urged the green girl. Elphaba nodded slowly. Galinda smiled, “talk to me, my darling Elphie” she whispered as she ran her thumb along the smooth green skin of the other girl’s hand.

  
Elphaba frowned, “I honestly don’t know. It’s just…” she trailed off.

  
Galinda shifted closer until she was almost on the other girl’s lap, “what” she urged, the blonde was persistent and wasn’t going to give up until she found out what was bothering her roommate.

  
The green girl wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist and pulled her the rest of the way so the Gillikin girl was now sitting across the Munchkinlander’s lap, “Fiyero can be a lot sometimes” she mumbled.

  
Galinda raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, “what bothers you about that?” she asked gently.

  
Elphaba bit her lower lip, “he flirts with you a lot, like, all the time” she muttered dropping her gaze for a moment. The green-girl’s eyes darkened as she looked up again, “he’s also very touchy when it comes to you” the Munchkin practically growled.

  
The blonde shifted slightly, “you are jealous!” she exclaimed, “Elphie, you don’t need to be jealous” she attempted to assure her.

  
The Munchkin sighed, “I’m not jealous, Galinda… I’m protective” she argued.

  
Galinda watched her roommate carefully, “that’s not all of it” the blonde mumbled softly, “talk to me, Elphie” she whispered softly.

 

  
Elphaba let out a small sigh as her eyes flickered down to her lap, “he’s so much better for you than I am” she mumbled.  
Galinda tucked her finger under the green-girl’s chin urging her to look back up into her eyes.

  
The Munchkin sighed, “he’s a Prince, Galinda. He’s an idiot if you ask me, but he’s well-respected, handsome. What am I? I’m the Wicked green-girl whom everyone hates, including you at one point. I’m nothing compared to him” she vented, finally releasing everything she wanted to say.

  
The Frottican quickly shook her head, “oh, but my dear sweet Elphie, you are so much more” she argued. The raven-haired girl tried to look away, but the blonde cupped the green-girl’s face in her hands, “you’re smart, you rarely show it but you’re kind, you have this extraordinary will about you to do good in the world. Elphaba, I hated you because I never saw all these things. I saw what you put up on the outside, and then I got to know you, the real you” Galinda rambled slightly.

  
Elphaba opened her mouth to speak but the blonde quickly cut her off, “you may not believe me, Miss Elphaba, but you are beautiful. In your own way, you are beautiful” she finished.

  
The green-girl sighed, “he can give you the life you deserve. In every way, he’s better for you than I am” she muttered.

  
Galinda practically threw her arms around Elphaba’s neck. The green girl wrapped her arms around her roommate’s waist and held her close, “no one’s better for me than you” the blonde whispered.

  
The Gillikin girl was quick to take the green-girl’s face in her hands and place her lips against Elphaba’s, feeling her thin lips against her own full ones for the first time. Elphaba stiffened at first, but soon softened and returned the kiss, gripping the blonde’s waist slightly to tell herself that it was real.

  
Galinda slowly pulled away, still coming down from the high that kissing the girl in front of her gave her, “I don’t care what everyone else says, I don’t care what everyone else thinks of you. No one is better for me than you, Elphaba Thropp” she whispered as she ran her fingertips across the Munchkin’s strong jaw.

  
Elphaba cleared her throat, “you’re going to be late” she mumbled softly.

 

The Munchkin reluctantly released the Gillikin girl from her hold and watched as the blonde slowly slid off her lap and got to her feet.

  
Like a lost puppy, the tall girl followed Galinda to the door causing the blonde to let out a soft giggle which was like music to the green-girl’s ears.

  
Elphaba hesitantly leaned down and gently pressed her lips against Galinda’s, once again revelling in the feeling of being this close to the girl.

  
The raven-haired witch slowly pulled back, “if he puts his hands on you, I’ll cut them off” Elphaba growled possessively, her eyes turning a darker shade of brown.

  
Galinda giggled, “I don’t doubt that, my darling Elphie” she squeaked as she placed a sweet kiss on the end of the green-girl’s nose causing Elphaba to smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has a prompt for a one-shot, feel free to comment <3


End file.
